Two Pair
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: They grew and dreamed and played together. They kept each other strong in a world not made for children. Thirty Five drabbles of the friendship between Bluebell, Ipin, Nozaru, and Lambo
1. Tears of a Phoenix

**DISCLAIMER: BLUEBELL, IPIN, NOZARU, LAMBO AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU MAY RECONIZE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME**

* * *

**Two Pair**

**Tears of a Phoenix **

"Lambo."

The boy in question looked up from his phone to find one of his classmates standing next to him. He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

The speaker, a boy with bright red hair that Lambo recognized as a member of an allied family, took a step back before stuttering out, "Y-Your sister i-is in the hallway looking for you."

"Ah," he stood up, rubbing the back of his head as he shouldered past the boy. He pulled the door open and stepped out saying, "Ipin what is-"

He paused when he spotted Nozaru and Bluebell standing by Ipin, Nozaru keeping Bluebell standing with arm under her shoulders.

"I need you to go home with Bluebell," Ipin declared.

Lambo blinked several times. "Eh?"

Ipin sighed before repeating, "I need you to take Bluebell home. Byakuran and Kikyo were out of time and with just Zakuro and Daisy around, Bluebell forgot to do her treatment so she's not feeling well. Yamamoto is on his way over to help, being around a rain user until she gets home will help."

"Stupid Mermaid," Lambo murmured.

"I would hit you if I had the strength for it," Bluebell answered as Nozaru helped her into Lambo's arms. She slung one around his shoulder, letting him hold her up.

"Whatever you say, stupid mermaid."

* * *

**E/n: **New Series... I named is Two Pair because there's a pair of boys and a pair of girls.

I think about this combination of people a lot, now that I'm so invested in Triple Layered Sky.

I like the idea of them growing up together due to their respective big sibling figures being so close to each other. I think Bluebell and Lambo might pretend to hate each other but inevitably they're always there for each other and Nozaru and Ipin are there to makes sure they don't cause too much trouble. Given, later on it'll become apparent that Nozaru and Ipin are innocent themselves.


	2. Son of a Bard

**Two Pair**

**Son of the Bard**

* * *

"I hate these things," Bluebell complained as she collapsed into a chair at the Gesso Table. Around her the annual Vongola Allies ball was in full swing. "Everyone ditched me."

Nozaru hummed, "I didn't."

"You only just arrived," she shot back. She glanced around before questioning, "Where are Lambo and Ipin?"

"Lambo has guardian stuff and I think Ipin went to rescue Tsuna from Don Farfalla's wife," Nozaru answered. He leaned back in his chair, his eyes raking down the deep blue of her dress and the sparkles adorning her thin waist before saying, "You look nice."

"Same to you. Gamma forced you into a tie?"

"No, Gamma-nii said I didn't have to wear one if I didn't want too."

She peered at the bright red tie hanging around his neck before dissolving into laughter, "Yuni forced you to wear one then! You listen to your boss so easily!"

Nozaru's face flushed red as he spluttered, "Well, I don't want to hear that from you of all people! You do whatever Byakuran tells you too."

"That's not-" As the song playing came to an end, arms wrapped around Bluebell's waist and she found her face buried in the familiar white of a suit. "Byakuran! Put me down! I have to hit Nozaru!"

Byakuran laughed, patting her back as he walked to the floor, "You can hit him later. Ipin and Tsuna are dancing together and I thought it would be nice to dance with my precious little sister too."

"You are completely undermining my point."

"That's my job." He set her on her feet, just to his side he could see Ipin laughing as Tsuna twirled her out. "Come on then, princess of mine. One dance and then you can go bug Nozaru and Lambo."

She puffed out her cheeks, "Fine then. Just one."

* * *

**E/n: **I am a member of the unofficial Bluebell fanclub (basically I just love Bluebell a lot).


	3. Casting the Spell

**Two Pair**

**Casting the Spell**

* * *

"It hurts! It hurts!" Ipin cried, hiccuping as tears fell to her cheeks and her knee pulsed in pain.

Bluebell fidgeted nervously, standing over her friend. "Ipin, please don't cry! Please!"

"I can't," the seven year old choked out. "It hurts Bluebell!"

She felt her stomach churn as she looked down at the blood dripping from Ipin's scraped knee. It dripped down her shin and onto the sidewalk.

Although Zakuro had told her stories, on the days when he sat around the mansion instead of leaving for which ever sweating city Byakuran was sending him to on a mission, of days where she looked at it almost everyday and laughed she had no memories of it.

"I can fix this," Bluebell declared after a moment. She lowered herself onto the sidewalk with Ipin.

She blocked out the sound of Ipin's cries as she placed her palm over the wound and took a deep breath like she'd been taught. She tried to remember Yamamoto's words.

_Think about how much you love them, _Yamamoto's voice echoed in her head. _My flames are brightest when I remember how much I love Hayato and everyone, how much I don't want them to have a heart attack. _

"Bluebell! You used your flames!" She opened her eyes to find her palm glowing blue against Ipin's skin. Ipin sniffled, "It doesn't hurt anymore either."

"Yamamoto taught me how to soothe pain, it won't last very long. Let's go back to your house so your mommy can make it better."

Ipin nodded and climbed to her feet, letting Bluebell brush some of the dirt from her pants before grabbing her hand.

Bluebell pulled Ipin along with her, feeling more worried then proud.

* * *

**E/n: **I imagine none of these guys actually remember the future stuff on account of being five when it happened and their memories not retaining that. Also since she's so young in this drabble, Bluebell probably doesn't know how to use her flames very well so Yamamoto helps her train whenever the Millefiore are in Japan (they live in Italy obviously).

The next one will prolly between Lambo and Nozaru since Nozaru keeps ducking out every time I try and write a drabble with him


	4. Black Knight, White Knight

**Two Pair**

**Black Knight, White Knight**

* * *

"I came over to help you study," Nozaru exclaimed, "so why are we at the mall?"

Lambo shrugged, speaking around the lollipop in his mouth, "Studying is boring and I need new shoes. My last ones are covered in blood."

Nozaru sighed. "That's your own fault. Tsuna keeps telling you just put a little effort in rather then being a lazy asshole and you wouldn't get as-"

His words were cut of by a cry. Both of their heads turned, locking on a little girl standing by the Toys R Us in the mall, alone with tears streaking down her face.

Sensing what would happen, Lambo began, "Nozaru don't you-"

Nozaru was already moving towards her. He bent down in front of her, speaking softly, "Are you okay?"

"I can't find Teetee!" she cried, tiny fists gripping the bottom of her shirt.

He reached for her face, rubbing some of her tears away with his thumb, "Is Teetee your sister?"

"Yes." There was a hiccup as her sobs slowed to hiccups her eyes locked on Nozaru's hair.

Nozaru smiled softly, reaching for one of Lambo's belt loops. The other fumbled towards him, "No-Nozaru!? What are you doing?!"

"It'll be okay," Nozaru assured, ignoring Lambo. "This idiot here used to run away from his big brother all the time but Tsuna always found him."

"It's not like I did it on purp-"

She questioned sceptically "He _always _found you?"

Lambo was still for a minute before blowing his bangs from his face and huffing, "Obviously. I wouldn't be here right now if Tsuna hadn't found me."

"So you see, Teetee will find you too," Nozaru declared. "We just have to go to the main office and call for her. Are you okay with us taking you there?"

She nodded, "Yes sir."

"Very good." Nozaru ruffled her hair and took one of her hands. "We'll have to go this way then."

* * *

**E/n: **Sorry this is late guys! For those of you who don't read Counsel Me and therefore didnt see my note in that one, My little sisters birthday party was last night so it put me even farther behind then I already was on account of Halloween. Sorry about that.

On the upside - I finally got a prompt that let me put in some Lambo and Nozaru! One day I'll get all four in a drabble together i stg


	5. King's Request

**Two Pair**

**King's Request**

* * *

Nozaru glanced between the three occupants of the lunch table before sighing as he sat down. "You three still aren't talking?"

"Byakuran says I can't talk to anyone in the Vongola until Tsunayoshi apologizes," Bluebell spoke around a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Brother said that until Byakuran admits he was wrong, he doesn't want us talking to any of them," Ipin declared, her gaze somewhere over Bluebell's head.

Nozaru slumped. "You are all ridiculous and you're brothers are ridiculous."

"You just wait, Nozaru. Yuni is going to either pick a side or get fed up with both of them and then none of us will be able to say anything to you either." Lambo's fork stabbed into the pasta on his plate. "Now get me one of Bluebell's strawberries."

Nozaru gave another sigh as he picked the fruit from the fork Bluebell held towards him and placed it on Lambo's tray.


	6. Alchemy Secrets

**Two Pair**

**Prompt: **Alchemy Secrets

* * *

Ipin chewed on one of her nails, painted a swirling blue and yellow by Kyoko the night before, as she watched the three teens seated at the island in front of her.

"So?" she drawled, glancing between them.

Lambo hummed, waving his fork a bit, "It's-"

"It's strange isn't it?" she insisted. "I tried to use Maman's recipe but I really am better at meals then baking-"

"He's trying to tell you it's good," Nozaru interrupted.

She came to a full stop. Then nervously, glanced between them again. "Really?"

"Yup!" Bluebell agreed, nodding. "Could I take some home to Byakuran? He would love this."

Lambo gave her a smile, something softer then she'd seen on his face in a long time, "It's great, _nee-chan._"

Ipin watched them for a moment, searching for any trace of a lie, before letting out a deep breathe, "I'm so glad. I thought I would poison someone."

"Well it's a good thing Maman taught you and not Bianchi," Lambo answered, rolling his eyes as he took another bite of the cake.


End file.
